A Memory Of Hatred
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: when Natsu read Lucy journal,he was so angry at what Lucy thought of him,Natsu almost killed Lucy and have hurt everyone,two mysterious strangers saved Lucy,Lucy also lost her memory,the two strangers help Lucy to get stronger, after a few years later Lucy became a dragon slayer and join saber,Lucy meet rogue and sting,and they promised to keep her safe
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V

I was walking down the woods, and I was writing something in the journal, she sat down under a tree and took out her journal,

_Dear Journal,_

_today was a harsh day, today Team Natsu had a mission_

_but Natsu burn down a house, that had 2 kids inside, Gray saved them_

_and Erza stopped Natsu, but i'm really mad at him, how could he be so reckless_

_he could have killed those innocent kids, I was wondering if I should_

_train with Gray, since he can help me with Natsu problem, _

_~Lucy_

I put down my journal and leave it at home, I walk to the guild alone

NATSU P.O.V

I went to Lucy house, since Erza and Gray are to angry to go a mission with me, I went in through Lucy window, and look around, Lucy was gone, maybe she is back at the guild, but then I saw Lucy journal

on her study table, hey maybe I should check it out, maybe it's all about me, here today, WHAT, reckless, and Gray help her about me, I am not reckless and doesn't she know, that i'm the one who always save her

not Erza or Gray, you know what i'm always helping her out, I help her get into Fairy Tail and always have to put up with all her nagging, you know what she too weak, weak, weak, WEAK

AT THE GUILD

Everyone was having fun, while Lucy was talking to Gray about Natsu, "I really do want to ask him out though" Lucy had told the girls and Gray about how she likes Natsu, she even wrote everything about Natsu

in her journal, like how he is the best friend, but wanted to be more than friends, Lisanna would tell Lucy tips on how to get Natsu attention, but then the guild doors, threw open to see Natsu standing with dark aura

around him, then his fist covered with dark fire, "Natsu?.." Lucy spoke, then Natsu flung his fist to Lucy gut, Lucy spit out blood, Loke appeared and distract Natsu for the others to save Lucy, when Natsu realize

that Lucy was gone, Natsu threw Loke out and chased Lucy, while Gajeel was attacking him, Natsu use Levy as a shield, and Levy was hit, Gajeel ran to Levy side when Natsu drop her to the ground,

Gray distracted Natsu for enough time but Natsu threw him off, but when Natsu catch up, he grabbed Juvia hair, and flung her back, Gray was just in time to catch her, now only Erza, Romeo and Wendy were running

then Natsu shot fire right on Erza back, which cause Erza to pass out, "ERZA" Lucy shouted, but then Natsu grab Wendy by her throat, Romeo tried to stop Natsu but end up flunged to a tree, "STOP NATSU"

Lucy shouted at him, Natsu let go of Wendy, and slowly walk to Lucy, then Natsu flung so many punches at her, Wendy was crying saying "Natsu don't do it", Erza was trying to get up but couldn't, Gray and Juvia

found Erza and was carrying her by the shoulders, but just before they came, Natsu finish Lucy with one last blow, "DARK DRAGON PUNCH" he punch Lucy at her gut, but then when Natsu look in his hands

to found blood all over, and looking around, then he realize what he have done, Natsu step closer to Lucy but Lucy pushed him away, " get away from me, get away from my family" Lucy shouted as kept on

coughing blood, her face had a crack that kept on exstending,

SOMEWHERE IN THE SHADOWS

"hey Mac do you smell blood" Megan ask her twin brother, her twin nodded, the both of them run to the source, to found a blonde girl who face was pale and had a crack, and a pink hair boy who had blood all over

Megan took out her Katana and shouted "HURRICANE BLOW" , a gigantic blow flunged and knocked the pink hair boy to a tree, "we need to heal her" Mac spoke while look at the blonde girl, Mac carried

her in a bridal style and the twins left with the blonde girl

1 MONTH LATER

my name is Lucy, that all I remember, right after Megan and Mac saved me, they sad a pink hair man almost killed me, they help me a lot, ever since the day they help me, they started to train me

to a Crystal Dragon Slayer, Megan and Mac are Hurricane and Tornado Dragon Slayer, but is been a month, and I am really improving, but I really have a feeling that something not right

BACK AT THE GUILD

everyone was crying, when they found Lucy keys abandoned, they knew she was in danger, and all of them hated Natsu, even Happy hate Natsu, Levy recovered, but had a scar on her right eye so is hard for

her to see, but when she heard her best friend was missing, she felt hatred, anger, and sadness all together, is been a month they been searching, even Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Peagusus and other guilds tried

to help, Loke have been coming out of the Celestial Spirit World more often with other of Lucy Celestial Spirits, so they could find Lucy, but there were no luck, Erza had recovered too but she was to angry and sad

to focus on her health, no one talked to Natsu, he was no cheerfull, Mackarov was to busy helping the others to find Lucy then kicking Natsu out, but the most one who hate Natsu was Lisanna, Lisanna would

glared at him with anger no longer happiness of friendship...


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

LUCY P.O.V

me, Megan and Mac were on a train, heading to Megnolia, that place really sounds fimilliar, we were on a train from our hometown, DIORE, to Magnolia, it was a long trip I tell you that, is been 3 years since I've been living with my best friends, which is weird since both of them are twins, and one is a girl and the other one is a boy, I love it back Diore, but I heard there were a lot of guilds back there, in those 3 years we had nickname each other like Megan is the Dark Wolf, Mac is the Light Wolf and me the Crystal Wolf, but usually back in Diore our friends would call Megan, Desemora , Mac was Derrick , for me they call me Amethyist, those were our nickname, and now Mac face is green while Megan reading a newspaper, we three were called the Heart of The Wolf Trio, since we three were dragon slayer, but at first I wasn't a dragon slayer because when I was in my dreams, I saw a little dragon and it was purple, I saved it from dark shadows, but when I woke up there were 3 little dragons outside, one was a dark dragon with blue stripes around, second was white dragon that has white stripes around and third was a Amethyist dragon, Megan pick the first one, Mac picked the second one and I pick the third one, the awesome thing is that they can turn really big and we could ride them, but we want to keep a low profile,

MAGNOLIA

the three of us left the train with our little dragons tailing on us, we were going to pick from Sabertooth or Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is too cocky and Saber well I think it was a good choice, we three went into their guild to see a raven haired boy and a blonde haired boy were neck in neck, "Blondie?" the blonde spoke at my face while shaking me, as if I was a rag doll, but then earn a kick from Megan, the blonde was thrown till he hit the star, Megan went to the table and spoke to a woman, she hand out a stamp and stamped us, I put on m right hand, while Megan had it on her right neck and Mac had it on his left neck, so you know they're equal I forgot to tell you that they are Unity Balancer, which was so cool but then, the door burst open to reveal a pink haired boy, red haired girl, raven haired boy and a little blue haired girl, they all were looking at me, then they all attacked me with hug, Megan was able to remove the boys but Mac was thrown off by the girls, "LUCY" they all shouted, I step back away from them, then the twins covered me, "who are you" the raven haired boy spoke, and he was half naked, Megan and Me shouted as we kicked him off to the mountains, the pink haired boy attacked Megan, then she and her brother hold hands and shouted "UNITY DRAGON ROAR" a gigantic tornado came out and half of it was white and the other half was black, it was the Unity it blew off all of them, the whole guild was looking at them with awe, then the twins threw the pink haired boy at me and is shouted

"CRYSTAL DRAGON ROAR" and a gigantic purple circle flowed and sharp Amethyist strike them.


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY P.O.V

when the pink haired boy was flown away by my roar, the twins already had finished beating up the others, and the blonde guy who called me 'Blondie' tried to punch Megan,

but Megan push him away so easily, to easy the guy with Raven hair and had red eyes attack Megan from behind she sped away, but then he threw a shadow arrow everywhere and one of them hit my leg,

the black shadow Is spreading on my leg, Megan and Mac brought me back home and our dragons were right behind us, Minerva, who I met at the bar, punch the red eye guy who also have raven hair,

I blacked out

MEGAN AND MAC WAY

"we need to get her back home, we need to heal her", but the fairy tail idiots blocked us, I knew they were fairy tail because of their mark, I glared at them, and the pink haired tried to punch me, but in the

speed of light I blocked, I had enough, I stop his hand, and crack his knuckles, "UNITY DRAGON ROAR" I roared at him and he frozed, but not in a ice way, he was black and white and was still, the fairies,

backed up, they knew we were helping, I think the pink haired was an dense idiot, but he look fimmiliar

BACK HOME

MEGAN P.O.V

we were running in the forest, we got through a door, that is our home, when I open the door, we both went in, but I couldn't shook off the feeling that we were being followed, we were in our castle,

we rush to lucy room that was made of diamonds, and gold, we put her on her beautiful amethyist bed, me and Mac synchronize our voice and cast a healing spell that can even bring the dead to life,

_we cast a healing spell to the crystal dragon slayer, Lucy Amethyist_, then Lucy woke up, "you need some rest, those shadow poison was very dangerous" I spoke, then Lucy nodded and went to sleep,

Lucy dragon, she called her Gene, was sleeping beside her, I brought my pet, Jade to my room, it was made of dark souls, and real bones from the dead, my bed was black as the night, the bones was made from

internal cold, I took off by black leather boots, and took off my cloak, it left me with a black sweater with a white shirt inside, and a mini jean, I took off my hairband, and let loose of my wild stripes hair,

my eyes were sky blue, I took out one of my book and started to read it, but I heard noise in the kitchen, when I got there it was Mac making his sandwich, but when I past Lucy room, her door had slight crack,

when I went in, there were 3 boys in my best friend bed, sleeping, I took my katana and blow them away, without waking Lucy up, I found out it was the same guy and the pink haired idiot,

"HE-" he was interrupted by me, by a punch in the gut, I shushed them and threw them out, but of course Mac invited them, I have no idea how we are twins, I mentally gave myself a slap on my face, I can never trust

him, "HEY I'M STING, HE IS ROGUE AND HE IS NATSU, WE WANT TO SEE LUCY" they shouted, Idiots, then Lucy came out of her room in her pajamas, which was a bunny costume, that Mac gave to her, which was

comfortable for sleeping, the boys had a nosebleed, and all three of them fainted, Mac and I treat her as a family, and we don't get nosebleed from each other unless that counts me if I punch Mac nose,

Lucy yawned and went back to her room, sleepwalking, Lucy have a habit of sleepwalking, when she is really comfortable she will sleep instantly, when those boys woke up I hit them with my hammer,

how do you think about looking at your own little sister while shee look too kawaii and innocent to fall dead in your trap,

STING P.O.V

when we woke up, we were in the infamary back at our guild, Rogue and me were finding blondie and bumped into Natsu and we found a door middle of nowhere, and there was nothing in the other side

but when we were inside there was a huge mansion, I look upstairs to found a diamond door, with gold carving on it, the next one was a black door, that has crying, whisper of souls, and bones, and another

was bright light, that stone carve to it, when we look inside I saw that girl, Megan I think?, she was reading a book, nerd, then I look in the amethyist door, there was blondie sleeping in her bed,

she looks so cute, no the great almighty sting, do not go for Lucy, but why did she say her last name was Amethyist, next to her was a dragon sleeping, and the next thing you know it we were cuddled together,

and Megan kicked us so hard till we land to the kitchen, where we met Mac, ge invited us for a sandwich, and we saw lucy in a bunny suit, she was so cute that we all blacked out..


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Death: hey guys, no this is not a update because there was a person who really made Physco upset**

**Chainsaw Man: she crying in her room, she got pretty bad day to day**

**One way Death: today Physco crush flirt with her but got the wrong twin, he actually like Bloody Death, and she wanted get the mind off it so she read the new comments and got that bad review**

**Bloody Death: I rejected, I don't go for him, he crushed Physco's heart, by saying, hey -, so you know, that your really pretty and feisty, not like your wimpy sister -, and I break his bones**

**sorry guys, but we can't write anything without Physco, she part of us, we just giving her space, sorry..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Physco: i'm back, yes, even though yesterday was my bad day, I can't take it out on you guys, but thanks for all those good comments, especially**

**WelcomeToAnimeParade, Lunanight18 and Bon, you guys are really nice, though I won't forget about the others like, Nicola105, catsandanimeandmanga, dutchangel1979**

**and the followers, , Crazygirl101, Nightingaledric666, YourFriendBob, megan,j,melhuish, we will write later, because my siblings are in serious sibling tournament, **

**yea sorry, really GOMEN, **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloody Death: we finally stop fighting, after someone dump ice cold water at me, but hey we got our little not so innocent sheep back**

**Chainsaw Man: hey, I told you it wasn't me, but Physco was so happy so we are going to write right now**

LUCY P.O.V

I woke up and walk with the twins, while our dragons were just playing with each other, we three walked to saber's guild, that until Megan punch Rogue and Sting stomach, I wonder why..

then I sat down at the bar, to be greeted by Yukino and Minerva, I took out my bag to take out a crystal, I took a bite into it, delicious, Megan took out a dark soul that was surrounding an apple, and bite it..

but then the master said something about GMG, but I didn't really care, but Yukino drag me there to see who will be in the GMG, the Master spoke, "THE GMG WILL BE, STING AND ROGUE AS ONE, MEGAN AND MAC AS ONE, RUFUS AND LUCY".

I almost choke on one of my crystal when they mention my name, why me, and who's Rufus, I looked like I died, and Megan was hitting her head on the table, Mac was dumbfounded, but the boys swept him away..

IN THE WOODS

"why were we picked, was it because we fought those fairies?" Megan shouted in the air, Mac was still dumfounded, while I nodded, I took out a golden key, and put high in the sky and shouted "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE DARK, LIGHT AND CRYSTALS" then a door came out of nowhere, it was normal, nothing on the other side but when we were inside were back in the mansion..

Megan was drinking tea, we closed the gate so no one can break in, like Megan told me, I was playing fetch with Gene, Mac was being chased happily by his dragon, Jack, I started to continue writing a novel call, THE BLOOD SHOT, it was a story of a girl meeting two boys and they sat out on an adventure but to find out that the two boys were demons and the girl was an angel, but they fell in love, which of them will get the girl heart..

NEXT DAY

we all were called to go to the stadium, and pick out a hotel, "we are not walking" Rufus scolded sting, well trains make Mac sick but not me or Megan, then I spoke "we could take on our dragons", they all look at me, then I put Gene down, Megan put Jade down and Mac put Jack down, we three chanted, _bring out the true form of the dark, light and the crystal dragons_, our small pets turn to a big dragons.

the others were looking at them with awe, Megan took her dragon and went to Lamia scale, while Mac went to Blue pegasus and Mermaid heels, and i'm going to Fairy tail, since I have the boys, we flew to Fairy Tail, we gently landed on the other side of Magnolia and hop off Gene, the door open to reveal the same people from yesterday, with a girl that have blue hair, the girl with blu hair shouted "LOVE RIVAL" and attack me with a hug, I got her off me, but the pink haired mage came out and look at Gene, why was I picked for this..

MEGAN P.O.V

wow, this guy with white spiky hair named Lyon kept on bragging that I had to froze him in back and white, bla, bla, bla, rival, Gray, Juvia, and that all I heard, that until one of them shouted, I looked down, and saw a guy, people were running away from him, I wonder why, I unfreeze Lyon, and told him to hold on Jade, while I jump off Jade, my wings slowly came out, when my wings were full people shouted "the Demons are here"

gross, I take demons soul away, when I landed, the boy was shock, I step in front of him and tick his head, "that for killing those poor souls" I spoke to him and look around the trees were dead, "whisper of the dead" I spoke then souls came out, I told blue souls to got to Mac while red souls I take them, " w-why aren't you dying" he spoke, what did he just say, I grab him by the collar, and look in his eyes, I saw his past, I drop him to the ground and said, "you know zeref your not that bad", then my wings appeared behind me and I flew to the sky leaving the poor guy dumbfounded..


	7. Chapter 7

MAC P.O.V

I had to bring 4 annoying guys who keep saying, hail parfum, and next is Mermaid Heel, when we got there, the 4 guys started to sniff those girls and they kicked them sky high, I sweatdrop at the sight of them, I sighed, but then souls came up to me, guess Megan found a big exsplosion in the forest, that cause so much death to animals and plants..

AT THE GMG

NARRATOR P.O.V

3 dragons landed down near the castle, people were amazed by those dragons, then three hooded figures step down from each of their dragons, since now that other guilds help each other they helped Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels and Blue Pegasus, constantant to get there, when everyone was off their dragons the three of them spoke _return to your old forms, thank you_, and instantly the dragons were back to normal, their small, innocent selves, everybody had shock face except sabertooth, the small three dragons followed the three hooded figures, when they were out of sight Natsu woke up, seeing that Erza had to carry him by the shoulders, because, Lucy knocked him out..

THE NEXT DAY

ROGUE P.O.V

we all entered the stadium, the game was starting, first up was sabertooth vs fairy tail, those fairies put in Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus in the game of trio fight, when we wanted to go in, Lucy and the twins went in, I agreed and so did Rufus, but sting was complaining, but earn a punch by Lucy, then the fight started, the three of them still had their hoods, "This is a fight of the biggest rivalry, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus vs umm.." the pumpkin head look at the three and ask them to remove their hoods, I heard Lucy sighed, then the three of them remove their hoods, in their armor, Megan was wearing a black armor, I had blue lines, Mac one was white and he had blue lines too, Lucy armor was purple, with a diamond phoenix on her chest, people were whispering, saying who are these people, then Megan told their names to the pumpkin, "they are the heart of the wolf trio, also known as Dark Wolf, Light Wolf and the Crystal Wolf" the fight has begun..

STING P.O.V

I can't believe Blondie showed me up, but the fight just started, Natsu and Lucy were one on one, Megan and Laxus were one and one while Gajeel and Mac were one on one, first was Megan, she step on the platform and the fight begun, Laxus tried to hit Megan with his lightning but she dodged it like it was nothing, like how she dodged Rogue attack, when Laxus was out of breath, Megan smiled, showing her fangs, no kidding she is a wolf, then she summoned something called Sleep Walker, a gigantic monster appeared, the sky turned dark, and the monster bear it's fang and surrounded Laxus, then he was asleep, cool, Megan smiled , then she disappear, and reappeared next to Rufus, sitting on a chair,

RUFUS P.O.V

so it's seems that she have so many techniques, but is it the same as her brother, but I wonder how did she disappear, and ended siting next to me, now her brother is one on one with Gajeel, I know Gajeel move, it was all the same then the fight begun, Gajeel kept trying to hit Mac, but he kept vanishing into light, the all were decoys, as I expect, Gajeel would hit another Decoy but, it was the real Mac, he smirked, but he didn't even disappear like his sister, I guess I underestimate them, they maybe twins but they are so much different, Mac finished Gajeel of with a light spear, to blind him as he threw it in the air, and that Mac won

NO ONE P.O.V

"and now Lucy vs Natsu, let the fight begin" the pumpkin exclaimed, everyone was silent, the use to be cheerful, spirited girl is now going to vs an old friend, the fight began, "Lucy, come back with us, were you're real family, i'm sorry" Natsu spoke, "but I have Megan and Mac, they're my family" Lucy spoke, Natsu then sighed and shouted "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" but lucy, contains the fire within her crystals, then how many punches Natsu tried, Lucy kept on taking the fire, until.. "FIRE CRYSTAL ROAR" Lucy use a basic spell, that she learnt, that wasn't even her strongest spell yet, and Natsu was already down, everybody was shocked at how powerful Lucy was, Megan and Mac hugged her and swept her away

LUCY P.O.V

Me and Megan have to stay in one room, Mac and Rufus one room and Sting and Rogue one room, when I was there, Megan was reading her spell books, but I got a letter, to go to the stadium tonight, I wonder why, it told me to come there alone, without my siblings, I wonder why, is from Mirajane, oh wait she that retired model, yea I don't like her, I wonder why she want's me there, I wear my suited armor, is more comfortable, inside is a white sweater, Megan wanted to see around town so she also wear her armor, that has a black phoenix carved, Mac also have the same armor but it's a white phoenix, the three of us would wear it when we train, because you don't know what's going to happen to you, maybe bandits will come and try to attack you, and one of them escape telling everybody about dragon slayers in the woods, so yea, we love to wear this, when I got there, the stadium was filled with boys, like Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Hibiki, Gray and Loki, I know Loki because a lot of women were gossiping about him nonstop, ugh, I bet this is a trick, but they look really dumbfounded, even though Rogue has no exspression, he is dumbfounded, I sighed, they finally noticed me, then Loki was going to hug me, but I easily got him off guard, Idiot..

MEGAN P.O.V

I wonder what's Lucy doing, what?, I need to be responsible for her and Mac, even though were the same age, but I was born early than Mac, then I ended up in the woods, wait how did I get here, guess my mind wonder off, but I feel a soul, a similliar soul, I look behind to see Zeref hiding behind a dead tree, I sighed, could he be that dense, I walk up to him, and again he tried to hide, am I really that bad, " why are you trying to hide from me" I asked him, then he finally realize how stupid he look, "I-I w-wanted t-to k-know I-if y-you uggh" did he try to ask me out, I gave him a hand, "okay" I spoke, then he look at me with wide eyes, then I smiled, that cause me and him to disappear to the ocean floor, a place wear nothing lived, only stars a light, then I sat next to him, we talked, but I feel something watching us, I look behind and my eyes widen I shock, "ZEREF RUN" I shouted as I push away, then water tentacles grabbed me from behind and make a giant hole and I almost fall in but, _RELEASE ME NOW_, I telepathed with the creature, I was able to get out for a few minutes, "ZEREF TAKE THIS" I pass him a gem, that glowed when I said _goodbye_, and he was gone back, I took out a sythe, well lets play, I got to attack the creature, then I finish him with _hatred death_, when it was defeated, it turn to golden flowers that was blown by the wind, I smiled, I disappeared and appear in a twisted tree, in the dark, I'm smilling, like chesire cat..


	8. Chapter 8

LUCY P.O.V

seriously, this is so wasting my time, but I feel something not right, when I wanted to head out, someone hugged me from behind, that made my face red, I look behind and salamander is on top of me, he was too heavy, he traped me, until I called Mac, by shouting his name, and he appeared in a flash of light, he look really angry, well who wants their little sister to be around flirtarous boys, Mac got Natsu by the collar and glared at him, then he gave me a hand, I hissed at them, oh how I hate boys, when I got back, Megan wasn't here, probably she needed time with chesire cat, that how she got her power, it was pretty rough for her, since she was all alone, there was a cat in the middle of nowhere, it was dying, Megan tried everything to save it, but the cat was magic, it gave Megan it last smile, and that how Megan can disappear and reappear, only if she smiles like a cat, Megan named it chesire because it reminds her of a story when she was little, I went straight in bed..

NEXT DAY

STING P.O.V

we were waiting outside the girls door, Rogue knocked it, and someone opened it, it showed a girl with really messy hair he white stripes was sticking out, "what" Megan spoke, we couldn't talk, she look like she just wrestle 20 wolves, then she closed the door at our faces, then Mac tapped our shoulders "you shouldn't have awaken Megan, never ever disturb her cat nap" Mac spoke, as he shivers, I guess he woke up her during her cat nap, and maybe something bad happened, I can't even imagine how bad is it, comparing to hugging blondie, I bet is so bad..

1 HOUR LATER

NARRATOR

the girls finally came out, Megan was wearing a black and blue stripes sweater, a small grey skirt and black leggings under, she have black leather chain boots, her black and white hair was neatly place in a ponytail, she had her frowned as always, Lucy was wearing a pink sweater, blue jean skirt and white leggings under, she had her white leather boots on, her hair was as usual, long and wavy, she had all kinds of bracelet, around her arm, she too had a big old frown just like Megan, they were pretty upset when someone disturb their nap, then the game began

LETS PLAY DANCE

the announcer spoke, they need 4 people on the dance floor, Megan hate dancing so she didn't want to be in the game, so Lucy, Mac, Rogue ans Sting are playing te game, the objective is that if you caught not dancing with anyone your out, you can also dance with anyone from other guilds, only girl and boy, and the game will shift, so you could loose you partner, everyone had a partner, a girl from mermaid heel stole Mac, then just as Sting and Rogue going to ask Lucy who will be her partner, Gray stole her dance, and in a flash the two of them were eliminated, Megan laugh at the two dragon slayers, then the game shifted, it turn dark, and it started to shake, in not time, Mac and the girl was eliminated, and Lucy was found dancing with Natsu, then the game shifted again, Natsu was eliminated, Lucy was last one standing dancing with Hibiki, and the score board is Sabertooth 20 points, Blue Pegasus 12 points, Mermaid Heel in 11 points, Fairy Tail 10 points and Lamia scale 10 points, then instantly when Hibiki was going to bow, he was attacked by Loki, Natsu, Sting and Rogue, when they were fighting Lucy was taken away by Megan,

MEGAN P.O.V

if this keep going on, this is annoying, I took Lucy away, before more people will join the fight, I sighed, but I feel someone watching me, really creepy, akward

**Physco: hey guys, i'm writing alone today, so sorry, I don't have a lot of ideas, sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

MEGAN P.O.V

when the fight died down, it was already sunset, and tonight all guilds must attend to a party tonight, the three of us weren't in the mood but those idiots make us come,

I had my hair in a bun, and in a black and white dress, Yukino and Minerva did our make up, dress and our hair, they make me wear high heels, which I am totally not comfortable, i had my black and white mask, Lucy had her hair in a high bun, with flowers in them, she was wearing pink dress, but luckily we can wear under shirt, Lucy had a pink eleagent mask, my brother of course wear a black and white suit, with a white barett, i laughed at him, when we got thre Gajeel was singing a horrible song that i rather jump off a cliff, heck i would jump off a cliff anyways, then Mirajane came up on stage and said " NOW IS SABERTOOTH TURN TO SING", woah, woah, woah, i look at the baka's this was their plan, great, Mac gave me the look, that someone just trick us, "so you and Lucy sing" Rufus spoke, i shook my head, "is me and Mac" i spoke,

we climbed on stage, then i started to use my guitar,

and Mac started to sing, **note ( ) is Megan part**

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

_[Chorus:]_  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

_[Chorus]_

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

_[Chorus]_

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

we stop singing, people clapped for us, i am so going to kill Sting and Rogue, those Bakas just wanted to hear Lucy melodic voice, Lucy singing is like you went to heaven, in their faces,

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

now was the slow dance, so everyone started to pair up except me, Mac danced with a girl from mermaid heels, Lucy danced with Rogue and some more other guy were watching her, i just hate this kind of things, i lean back on the wall, but then a guy appeared in front of me, he look fimilliar, i sniff for a second, and i knew it was Zeref, Dragon Slayer nose, "would you like to dance" he asked, "well i would love too" i spoke, and started to dance with him, luckily we avoided Mac, if Mac would see me dancing with a guy, he would take his soul and bury it in earth core, when we were dancing, i asked him "why do you have a forcefield magic, that won't allow you to show your magic", then her turned pale, "because, ... my power are dark, they kill everything" he spoke, then when the dance finished, i kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "i have dark magic too, we can control them" then he look at me with shock, but i can feel them, those demons are coming, "goodbye" i spoke, as i smiled and vanished, i took Lucy and Mac with me, time to beat some demons butt


	10. Chapter 10

NEXT DAY

LUCY P.O.V

me and Megan were in our rooms, that until our necklace was glowing, Megan necklace was glowing dark, mine is purple, this means one thing, there are monsters lurking, demons, they have come again, trying to get Megan in the 13 Ghouls, so they could use her dark powers for evil, we need to be careful, now that Megan and Mac dad had his last laugh, Megan is next to the era of being the princess of the demons, Ghouls and more dark evil things, it seems, Vermillion is enjoying torturing the twins, she just wanted to rule heaven and hell, even though she needed to kill them to gain that power, she tried to kill them, but if she kill them, she may have powers but her existence will be gone, because a promise she made to Megan and Mac mother, to not harm the both of them or else your life will be taken, and you will no longer exist. Megan look at me with a scared look, Mac came in, he was covering the gemstone, this is a starting of a real war..

NATSU P.O.V

lucy still acts as if she doesn't know me, maybe this must be those freaky balance twins, like as if they can read minds, when they sing that song, their voice almost sound the same, what are those weird twins up to, then the games started, wait a minute what the

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

what the heck is that, there were weird monsters, and 6 human, no they aren't humans but what are they, then the freaky twins hoped off the balcony and landed in the stadium, then one of those weird creatures grew really big, and then I got this sensation for blood, I want to kill, "HEY FLAME BRAIN" I look behind, it was gray, what going on, my body jumped on Gray and was trying to hit him with my fire, i'm not in control. someone help me...

NO ONE

"give us the princess" a guy with red spiky hair spoke, "i'm right here, but you can't take me" Megan spoke, then Mac and Lucy backed off as they knew what going to happen, but then the monster took Lucy and Mac, the monster did not know the true power of Megan no Melody Vermillion, "let them go" Megan spoke, the creatures laughed at her but the other 6 dark angel had a scared look, then Megan open her eyes, it was black and her stripe hair turn black, her hair was spreading, as if it was poison, there were two red flowers each in her hair, and her armor, was gone instead she was wearing a dress that was until her knee, under it had her knee length sock, with a black polished shoe, and her eyes finally showed something, but it showed bloody red eyes no longer sky blue, "look at the time would you want to have tea, no then can I use your blood for my painting" Megan spoke, "since you took big brother, i'm not in sync you know what that means", the 6 black angel were backing away, but the creatures were laughing at her, "what have you done, spit him out!" a guy with purple bangs spoke, butt he creatures were laughing as if it was a joke, "tick, tock.." Megan spoke, as the 6 dark angels were shouting to spit her brother out, Megan walked up to those creatures in a flash, "Chaos", in a flash the creature died when they look into their eyes, "guess my fun is over" Megan spoke, and return to her normal look, everyone were shock but then in a flash of a smile, Megan appeared behind Natsu, who was trying to kill Gray and the others, she chanted _let the body go and you may have the peace, or you will perished by the fire of hatred_, then in a snap Natsu passed out, it was one of those creatures that cause Natsu to corrupt his dark magic, **[ plot twist, yes finally we can share it]** but this is not over

**Chainsaw Man: yes this was our plan, well Physco plan, along the story we would write about the corrupted dark magic in Natsu if he is near those creatures**

**Bloody Death: and that person said Natsu had occ that it was impossible, but Physco beat him**

**Physco: sorry it took us so long to update, we had issues**

**One way Death: she means studying**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bloody Death: heh, sorry we didn't update because we wrote a really long story for Memory of Hatred then when we were going to save it ask us to log in again**

**Physco: when we write it is a one time thing if we try to write it again it would be hard because..**

**One way Death: we have short term memory**

**Chainsaw Man: luckily the Murderer Twins were able to help us, and we calling them separate names**

**Bloody Death: the girl is Murderer and the boy is Murder, yea they pick those name and so we are introducing them to you guys**

**Physco: we actually ask them to write something like hi and be like your friends, so were writing for the twins**

**Murderer: Hi, Arigato 4 Big Haters, and since me and my brother are new we really want to make friends there where we met the 4 Big Haters**

**Murder: sup, Murderer here sounds like a very nice girl but she really scary like right now she hitting me with her fan saying don't post that to the 4 Big Haters, and now i'm sending**

_So the Wonderland Siblings _

GRAY P.O.V

when the black demons whatever they are vanished, the twins took Lucy back, Natsu was brought to the infirmary when he woke up he said that he needed time to process all this things, when we told him about the accident, I guess he had no memory of what happen, I was walking down the alley to shake Juvia of my tail, but my jacket was gone and it was a good jacket too, great, then there was a little girl along here too I think she dropped something, when I got there it was a pure gold pocket watch, I chased after the little girl, the deeper I went I saw weird stuff like giant mushrooms then I saw a bunny ears on the little girl head, then she stop and took back her pocket watch in a flash, her hair was bright white hair, and it was true there were bunny ears on her head, then she jump into a hole, wait I didn't see that hole before, "GRAY- SAMA" I knew who that was, I jumped in the hole, not caring there were giant stuff around like a card and teddy bears, when I landed, I saw a floating table full of kids, including the little girl I saw, there was a girl with pitch black hair and she had a weird top hat, like crazy, it was full of blue rosses and red diamond cards inside, her hair was in a pigitail, she was wearing unusual outfit, she wore white gloves, her eyes were red and blue, then when she noticed me she threw needles at me..

when I looked behind there was a giant cockroach that was going to kill me, but the crazy little girl shot needles at it, the giant thing fell then I found myself sitting with these little girls, they look like they're 12 years old, "you aren't Cheshire cats or Alice" the crazy girl spoke, then the girl with white rabbit ears spoke " he does not belong here and where are those idiots" the bunny girl reminds me of Megan, then I saw two boys coming this way one had black bunny ears and the other one had white mouse ears?, the both of them wore the same clothes but different colour, "sorry were late" the black ear boy spoke, then the crazy little girl jumped on the table and said " we haven't introduce ourselves, I am Jade the Mad Hatter" wait did she said Mead hatter, no that just a fairy tale, " I am Hailey the White rabbit" the bunny girl said while looking at her pocket watch, "I am Henry the Hare and he is Jack the Mouse" the black rabbit ear kid spoke, while hugging the boy with white mouse ears, "welcome to wonderland, YAY big sis and bro are here" the crazy girl jump on the table again and ran across the table and hug a girl with black and white hair, I knew who has black and white hair, Megan and Mac, but this time they had black and wite cat ears, they look at me then I heard a fimilliar voice "do you have to do that" it was Lucy, but this time her hair was longer and she was wearing a puffy knee length dress almost like Alilce, from Alice in the wonderland, this can't be tru it all a fairy tale


	12. Chapter 12

**Bloody Death: hey guys, so Physco not around so we checked the reviews from Doom Marine 54, that made us laugh so hard**

**One way Death: Doom marine 54 can you please at least do not put any verbal words in there, if you don't want to write anything nice then keep quiet**

**Chainsaw Man: BURN, and why did that dude call sting and rogue toolbags, I don't get it**

**Bloody Death: because that person must be really upset more than the guy who made Physco cry the other time**

**One way Death: I for one wanted to ask this person why are you calling us shallow fan girl, as you know there are 4 of us if you count the murderer twins 6 to be exact**

**Chainsaw Man: hey Dude, I checked this guy profile and he made no stories, but if you do we would like to read it dude**

**Bloody Death: wait we don't know it would be good but probably that person is older than us if you know were young, hate verbal words, we only like about how spirit counts**

**One way Death: and this person only read chapter 1, this person did not know about the plot twist, so were not making fun of this person**

**Chainsaw Man: but sometimes people are sensitive, you may not know if the writer is fragile or strong, some may try to hide but that person would loose hope to write**

**Bloody Death: that was really good for an idiot like you Chainsaw Man**

**One way death: the point is, if your trying to be the hero to encourage people to hate us, then why we are called 4 big haters tough we do not hate a lot of things is that people like to hate us for no reason just like people hate Physco**

**Chainsaw Man: yea dude, if you're trying to make Physco cry again then you're wrong, she strong as long were side by side with her**

**Bloody Death: oh yeah, sorry to some of the loyal readers like 1234mariext5678, fun with typing, ghosthuntergal, kagomeandlucy, negasaiyanluna330, GirlThatLovesAnime and more, sorry but we do have to deal with this kind of thing, sorry, wait a minute why am I saying sorry, I tell ya i'm sounding like Physco**


	13. Chapter 13

**Physco: hey guys, so yea today was a bit weird..**

**One Way Death: by weird she means Chain shooting her by the ear**

**Bloody Death: that Idiot shot her by the ear to get her off the computer so she doesn't read the reviews**

**Chainsaw Man: I told you I said sorry to her**

**Physco: sorry I didn't got to be here so we can write together, oh yeah we got to chat with murderer twins too here what they told us**

**Murderer: Hi, so just Ignored what Murder said last chapter, hope your ear is fine Physco**

**Murder: You shot her by the ear must be AWESOME, got to run Murderer is going to kill me**

_woken up or revive from death_

GRAY P.O.V

"L-Lucy" I spoke, Lucy looked at me with a confused look, her eyes they're not brown anymore instead they're emerald, the twins too Megan eyes are bloody red, Mac eyes are blue yellow, Megan got me by my shirt, and look straight in my eyes, the red eyes were hypnotizing then she drop me to the ground, "you followed Hailey, Hailey why did you even went outside the wonderland" Megan spoke, while she looked at me and Hailey, then she look away from her pocket watch, finally, and said "It was Henry fault he threw my pocket watch, when I found it from some smuggler I had to beat them up but guess what a small rat was found in my pouch that's where I found my pocket watch from him" Hailey spoke while she pointed at me as if I steal it, Brat, "dammit" I tried to hide my voice but then Megan push me and said "what did you said", then Mac sat with umm what their name Henry and Jack I think, while they sip tea then Jade threw another needle at a monster, they all closed their eyes and when they open them their eyes were glowing Megan was glowing red, Mac as glowing blue, Jade and Jack glowing red and blue while the other two were glowing blue and red, the four of them two is opposite of the other one, "their here" Jade spoke in a really creepy little girl voice, then everything bright there turn dark, the bright wooden table turn into a dusty dark table, the tea cups on the table were cracked and inside had blood inside, all the trees around us died no longer bright cheerful green or the big strong brown I looked around Hailey hair turn dull silver no longer bright white, her giant rabbit ears were gone, her clothes turn dark, her skin was turning really pale so did the two boys and even the mad hatter, but Mac and Megan was the worst of them all their clothes were stained blood, I could smell it and Lucy was gone, Monsters were around everywhere, the small lake with giant swan boat turn blood and the swan lake boat turn into jacked up boat, everything there died, then something went through me it was a sword, I look behind and see a man wearing bloody red armor and bloody glowing eyes, and there where I died..., all the cheerful image of those little kids were burnt into ashes as I kept going into the light

NATSU P.O.V

I walked around the dorms, since me and Gray share one room I went in there I found Gray asleep, then he screamed, I guess ice princess got a bad dream, "where are they" Gray shouted, "Who's they" I asked him, then I thought for a moment, Gray head was bandaged, is he talking about the freaky twins, why is he crying, then a melody played in the room, I looked on the desked there tis white music box with golden design around it and right there it played a music I never heard of, then when it stop it had a blood curling scream, it kept on screaming for help, but Gray didn't here it, it must be because of my dragon senses, then it stop it had a soft whisper saying _the madness have return, _then Gray didn't even speak when I walk near his bed, his shirt was gone to reveal a giant bandage covering his stomach, the blood was thick, this could have killed Gray but it didn't...


	14. Chapter 14

NIGHT

GRAY P.O.V

we all were in the dinning room, everyone was silent, Natsu barely ate his food, but I was still thinking about that dream and the pain, the pain was gone but the scar was still here, only Natsu know about this, then I was wondering where Lucy, Mac and Megan, I look over the sabertooth table, where only Rufus, Sting and Rogue were eating, then someone screamed, it came from outside, when we all went outside, there were monster, they all look the same as the monster from wonderland, we all went outside, everyone were in their fighting stand, when Sting tried to hit the monster, it didn't even work, not a scratch, the monster looked at Sting, Sting was thrown away by a look, then everyone tried to hit it, but none of our stack work, our magic was very low, the monster could suck our magic, then more came from a giant portal, then before they could strike us, needles hit them, then all of the monster [there were 6 of them] fell, they died, then someone appeared behind them, it was Jade, but she look cheerful, but though her skin was pale, she still have her had and her outfit, then she raise her hand and hold her necklace and then rainbow dust came out and went into us, "even though they dead they still sucking magic, I need to get them back, is nice to see out of wonderland" then she went into the portal with those monster, for some reason, I went in too, then Natsu followed and so did everyone, then went we were inside, it felt like the same thing, falling, we all landed on a giant mushroom, the same place, but then I can still hear those crying soul, when we all wondered around, someone said he found something, there the same little girl, she was drinking tea, then she shot more needles at monster, "well hello mad hatter, now where's your siblings" a man in the same bloody red armor was talking to her, the she punched him, "like I would tell you, your a little mouse without caution you will get trap and die", then the man ran away, I look at her, then a mouse came scattering in, the girl shrieked, then the mouse slowly turn to a boy, it was Jack, "Hey Jack are those your friends" Jade ask, he shook his head, "well if you guys keep standing there you'll turn to stone", he spoke, then when we sat down, there was a giant bell, "why are you here" I look behind the was Megan she and her brother, "huh, sister you can't be rude" Jade spoke, "well you need to leave, I'll call lucy", then Loke, Natsu, Hibiki, attacked Megan, then Megan had a giant tick on her head, mac backed away, the girl were trying to hold their laughter, Elfman was sipping his tea, Mirajane and Lisanna was also backing away, Erza was also sipping her tea and eating a strawberry cake, "tick tock, look at the time to fast freeze it, and only this fools" then all three of the boys were frozen, Lyon was looking around, "seriously you need to leave" she spoke..

3 HOURS LATER

we all were in a tower, watching a corrupt magic spreading the beautiful forest, Natsu said all he saw is dark flames, we all saw different things, I saw a dark ice freezing the whole forest, in the distance I saw a red army facing of the white army, "they would always do this, even if the queen would stop, the price would start a war" I look and see Hailey, "big sis and bro would help the white army", I saw the leader standing up front, then that person took off its helmet, it was Lucy, then the twins was right beside her wearing white and black armor, Natsu was the most surprised, they raise their weapons, in this world their power and so is their weapons, Megan and Mac weapons are sythe, while Lucy is two blade sythe, then I can see the prince, even in a far distance we all can hear what they're saying, we all can hear all of the red army saying "we will die to the dark"..

**Physco: hey guys sorry if it too short, I am writing alone, Chain and Death wanted to go to the library well Death dragging him and Bloody Death is well, having a nerf to nerf rebellefight with her girl army to boy army, I wanted to stay, but I don't have much of good ideas sorry, oh yeah Bloody death wanted me to explain the story, so the 4 siblings are little siblings to the Wolf heart Trio, and only the three of them knew this place, the first time they went out, was the first time meeting lucy, so they brought her back to wonderland but went to diore to train, so they stayed there for 3 years, and wonderland sent the small dragons to give them power, during the first chapter, Natsu was being controlled by a dark fire, by one of those demons, it tried to create chaos but everyone there was not angry, disspaointed or sad, except Natsu so that's where the dark fire corrupted, as for Gray I will tell you that next time**


	15. Chapter 15

NATSU P.O.V

what's wrong with this world, everything is weird, I don't know who Lucy now, but Megan and Mac seem unaffected, the war started, the same demons was there, in the red army, and now the twins were called Cheshire cats, even know it just a harmless fairy take, no it wasn't, I can't stand back and watch, I jump down from he tower and ran towards the fight, I can hear everyone shouting saying don't go there, but I don't care, I need to save Lucy, don't feel rage, just don't, when I got there, it already started, Lucy already killed 20 red knights, and the twins were just standing on a tree, smiling like creepy but this time Megan didn't even vanish, then they're whole body started slowly disappear, only living their smile then it turn to fireflies, then they appeared behind a 100 red knights that were standing in line, then in a flash they all died, I tried to help by using my fire to at least kill one, but it kept repelling, how?, the three of them could beat the easily, true that Lucy beat me, but how, I saw the knight was pointing it's sword at my chest, when I landed on the grown then someone, killed him, it was Lucy, her eyes they're amethyist, why did Gray say they were emerald, then I saw someone fimmiliar, it was of course the four of them, "One-sann, you needed us?" Jade ask, then Lucy nodded, "Okay" then all of them were in a battle stand, then Jade put her hand up and smiled then needles came out of the ground and killed almost 80 of them, then Hailey open her pocket watch and numbers came out and then it formed a circle, she put her hand in and when she pulled her hand out a crowsbow appeared, she killed 60 knights, Jack, took out his tie that was long and it turned into a axe and killed 50 of them, Henry took out a pistol and shot 50 of them too, "Nice Job, here take your real weapons" the twins spoke, then they all smile, I was no use, and I found myself back in the tower, those twins sent me back here, I clutch my hand tightly, I was no use, Lucy wasn't the weak, I wa-, _no lucy is weak, she stole your place, to be a hero.._, the voice sounds the same, yes lucy is still weak, I'm the hero

IN THE WAR

slowly Jade clothes change, her crazy dress turn into a cute dress, with a purple skirt, her big mad hat was no longer there, and there was a big purple bow on her chest, her hair had turn purple, her top was yellow with purple dots, she had a white long sleeve that reach to her wrist, she was no longer using needles, instead she use a bow and arrow, her eyes were golden fierce, she was wearing leather boots, she had a half mask, that was covering her mouth, it was yellow, with purple ruby in it, and too Hailey clothes change slowly, her hair turn was flowing, she had a red hairband, her eyes were red fierce, while her white locks turn into golden brown, her small outfit turn into armor, her top was a armor with a ruby planted on her chest, she was wearing a plaid red skirt, her gigantic rabbit ears disappeared, she too had a white long sleeve that reach to her wrist, her old plaid shoes turn to a leather boots, she took out her weapon which was a sword, she also wear a half mask, that also covered her mouth, it was bloody red, with a black ruby in it, Jack hair was no longer white, his hair was purple like Jade, his eyes were golden fierce too, his clothes change into, a white shirt with brown straps across his shirt, in a form of an X, his wearing normal pants, he has long sleeve that covered until his wrist, he was wearing black chain boots, he had a small hood on, he was wearing a full mask it was white with a black X cross on it, with two black holes under the X and a small opening by his mouth, which was just a small 3 stripes, his weapon was a sythe, as for Henry, he was wearing a suit, with a silver tie, his hair was golden brown, but he was wearing a mask, it was like a crazy chainsaw man would wear, he has his weapon ready, it was ak-17 gun, his hair was kept m=by a small white hood, that was long sleeve until his wrist, he has a normal pants, and they were right in their fighting stand

"THEY'VE TRANSFORM, FLEE", every red knights that were alive ran back, because they knew how much chaos the quadruplets could make, with a single finger


	16. Chapter 16

**Bloody Death: Sup guys, today was awesome, we have a music project so we had to practice yesterday, so my class and Physco class had to be together**

**Chainsaw Man: so you see even though were quadruplets me and Bloody death is the same class and Physco and Death is the same class **

**One way Death: so we had to sing or play an instrument, I played the drums, and Physco singed while playing a guitar, so since people think i'm weird and Physco is to shy, we both were partners, seriously there were only two of us, so we had recorded Bloody Death playing the piano, and Chain for his guitar**

**Physco: so I started to sing, for the first time my classmates saw me rocking the song, what the hell by avril, I like the song but GOMEN, we didn't got to publish or write our story, oh yeah this is the final chapter, we made it and read it, and I cried GOMEN**

NATSU P.O.V

where am I, Lucy, yea, Lucy where is she, where the others, why do I feel like i'm being chained, wait I can se the light, just a few more...

"YOSSH" I shouted, but wait I look around, everything dead, where am I, just a blonde girl sitting while drinking tea, when I got nearer, it was Lucy, but she was little, she looks really pale, I look in the tea cup, I saw it, I saw myself burning Megan, Mac, Jade, Jack, Hailey, Henry and everyone with same dark fire I saw when we were in the tower, I saw Lucy, the real Lucy, she... crying

GRAY P.O.V

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING" we all were shouting at him, even though he was reckless, he barge in the war, but now he's covered with the same dark flames when he almost killed Lucy, no, i'm not going to stand back, Lucy is like a little sister to me, and I'm not going to back away, not again, I hold Natsu off for only a few moments, while everyone else were chaining him, when Lisanna tried to talk to him, he burned her, Mirajane had tears in her eyes, then she hugged Lisanna and both of them were burning, Elfman went in too, Evergreen was crying and shouting, everyone was, I looked at Natsu, he was laughing, watching the three siblings burn, the three of the fell to their knees while crying, Juvia tried to stop the flame with one of her water attacks, but Natsu flames, they can never be put out...

ERZA P.O.V

Mirajane was shouting at us to get away and run, so we did what she told us, I was crying so hard, when were In the forest, we can hear Natsu voice shouting our names, then I saw Megan, she was reading a book, she looked at us, then she jump off the tree, and said " You guys need to run as fast you could, whatever you do, don't look back", "why?" I asked her, she looked me in the eye, I saw everything, chaos, everything being destroy, by Natsu, the madness corrupt him, then her brother was right beside her, "Erza, I may not know you well but I trust you take this key and open the door, inside the dragons mouth, take Lucy and I repeat, don't let Natsu lay a single hand on Jade, Jack, Hailey and Henry", I look at her again, she was right, "lets get out of here", I told everyone the plan and we all set off, Megan, Mac, you sacrifice yourself to save us, thank you, I'll try my best to save our little ones...

MEGAN AND MAC POINT

"hey, Megan, his corrupted right, we can't save him, his too powerful", Mac spoke, Megan nodded and said "Mac, we know each other, for our whole life, who knew we battled the jabberwocky now, were just unprepared" then in the distance, Natsu stood there, blood in his mouth, blood everywhere, he hold out a head, the queen head, "Equip, portal seekers" both Megan and Mac shouted while they spread their wings, but only half wings, Natsu came right up and put the corrupted fire in Megan heart, it was spreading fast, mac stood there, watching his sister being burned, Natsu was long gone, Mac kneeled right next to his sister, crying, he hug her while he too was being burn, "Thank you for being my sister..."

GRAY P.O.V

we all were running, but when a giant balance phoenix, that represent Megan and Mac, it shattered, it only meant one thing, the both of them are gone, the four sibling saw it too, they started to cry, Sting and Rogue carried the boys by their back, while their exceeds followed them, we found Lucy in the war spot, she was crying, I guess she knew what happened to Megan and Mac, "GUYYYYSSSS, COOOMMMEE OOONNN" it was Natsu, Rufus helped Lucy up, then we all were running, to the gate but, natsu was right on our tail, I saw a black fire grab Juvia, and she was burning too, I grab her hand, and my body was starting to burn, I shouted to the others to keep on running, then when they left, Me and Juvia use all of our strength and magic, to give the others some time, I hold juvia hand tightly, then she cast her last water spell before falling down on the ground, I shot a ice arrow at Natsu but he chanted some more fire around us, I hold Juvia tightly, Juvia was barely breathing, before I had my last breath I said " I love you Juvia..."

ERZA P.O.V

thank you Gray, juvia, we were almost there, but a giant rock that was covered with fire stopped us, then a black fire grabbed Jade, and when we look behind, Natsu was taking al of Jade powers, then he drop her on the ground, her body was lifeless, the three other siblings tried to charge at him, but he grabbed all of them and suck their powers, and drop them next to jade, only Lucy was watching everything burn, her family, we all couldn't take it, Rogue and Sting tried to stop Natsu but was burnt, I saw everyone burning, while they kept on charging on him, and the he was, just laughing at us, I equip my sword and charge at natsu as well, but he was too strong, it was corrupted, a bitter taste, i'm sorry Megan, I fail you, please forgive me...

LUCY P.O.V

everyone, they all died, because of him, and just as I thought, I equip a sword and point it at Natsu, then I started to swing my sword at him, but he keeps on dodging them and laughing, he have no rights, watching people die, that is the cruellest thing I have ever seen, the ground shook, I won't let him leave, no, I will protect planet earth, let him rot in wonderland, I send crystal spikes to the door and destroy the key, I look at him, he didn't laugh, instead he drove a fire sword through my stomach, the pain, it felt the same, I saw images from my past before I met Megan and Mac, yes My name is Lucy Heartfillia, now I remember all, everything, all those adventures and most of all Natsu, Happy, My Family..

NATSU P.O.V

I saw Lucy, all I was thinking, is Lucy beautiful eyes, but when I saw her die in front of me, I started to fight, to regain my body, then a sharp howl could be heard,i open my eyes, I look around, everyone died, even Happy, "Natsu.." I look down, it was Lucy,"i remember falling in love with the guild, my family and I love you", there it is the same hazel eyes, I miss it, I hugged Lucy, I'm sorry everyone, I put Lucy down, and took the sword that Lucy was holding and stab myself with it, I can hear them, everyone

I was in another world, there was Lucy, standing waiting for me, everyone else was standing behind her Master, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Bisxlow, everyone, then I heard a gigantic gone, "well don't you guys want to go back home", it was Megan, she took out a key and open a door, we all went in and we were back, in the real world, with Lucy,

1 WEEK LATER

the sabertooth won the GMG, with Fairy Tail second, now they all were going back to their, "Bye, Bye Onee san~" Jade spoke while saying goodbye to Lucy, "we'll see each other little sis, and remember, never forget us" Megan and Mac spoke while hugging Lucy, Zeref was in the shadow, watching, when they say their goodbyes, everyone left,

6 YEARS LATER

"oh come on, faster up" Lucy kept on dragging Natsu, "you just can't wait", "of course", then when they arrive, there were many guests, "Ohayo Lucy~", someone spoke behind them, it was of course Jade, when they were chatting, the wedding started, Megan married Zeref, Gray and juvia also got married, Levy married Gajeel, that make Natsu jealous, because he was first to get married, Natsu asked Lucy to marry him, and they've been married for a year, the quadruplets, Romeo and Wendy are a group, Mac married Yukino, everyone was happy, and now was the marriage of Erza and Jellal, everything was perfect, "hey natsu", natsu look at lucy "i'm pregnant", natsu had a grin on his face, he jump on his chair and shouted at gajeel "Ha, i'm going to have a kid than you gajeel" that cause Gray to throw a chair at him, then the whole place were rowdy, "I guess were all the same" Lucy thought, as everyone was happily fighting, she was happy...

_the end_


End file.
